A New Mission
by Sophia00
Summary: Three years have gone since Mulan saved China and married Shang. She had proven that women can fight as good as men. Everybody knew about her and what she did. But now she has a new mission, parenting! This is the story about the son of China's two greatest heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**A new mission**

_Three years have gone since Mulan saved China and married Shang. She had proven that women can fight as good as men. Everybody knew about her and what she did. But now she has a new mission, parenting! This is the story about the son of China's two greatest heroes._

* * *

**Chapter 1: It's a son**

Mulan sat in the hospital, holding her newborn son in her arms.

She heard someone knock at the door "come in" she said without taking her sight of her son. The door opened and Shang came in. "Hey" he said quiet, almost whispering. "Hey" Mulan answered and smiled at her husband. He smiled back and looked at their son. "He's beautiful" he said after awhile. Mulan nodded. "What are we going to call him?" she then asked and looked up at her husband. "What about Wei? It means greatness" Shang suggested. Mulan looked down at her son and then at Shang again. "That's perfect" she said and smiled. Shang smiled back. "Can I hold him?" he asked. Mulan nodded and gave Shang their son. He stroked him over the head and smiled lovingly.

Suddenly the door flew open and tree men came in to the room. "Yao, Ling, Chien-po!" Mulan cried and hugged her friends.

"Congratulations!" they cried. "Thank you" Mulan said and smiled. "So... is it a little boy or a little girl?" Ling asked. "It's a beautiful baby boy" Mulan said proud. "So where is the little warrior?" Yao asked. "He's over there" She said and turned to Shang who was sitting in the bed with Wei. "Ooh… He's so cute" Chien-po said and put his hands together. "He's a warrior!" Ling said to Chien-po and nudged him with his elbow. "Ouch, that hurt" Chien-po cried. "Okay, stop fight!" Mulan cut in. "He's a cute warrior, okay" Chien-po and Ling looked at each other. First confused but then they smiled. "Okay, he's a cute warrior" Ling said and Chien-po nodded.

From the bed you could hear Shang laugh. "Do you want to see the cute warrior?" He asked ironically. Ling and Chien-po rushed over to the bed where Yao already was. Chien-po pinched his round cheek. "What's his name?" Yao asked. Shang looked at Mulan who nodded at him. "His name is Wei, Li Wei" He said. "Wei…" Yao thought about the name. "I like it" he then said. Mulan sat down next to her husband and hugged him and their child.

"What do you think about going home now and introduce Wei to his home?" Shang asked. Mulan looked him in the eyes and smirked. "Sounds great" she then said. Shang gave Wei to Mulan and got up from the bed. He took her hand and they left the hospital.

Shang opened the door to the carriage for Mulan. "You know I'm not pregnant anymore, I can do things myself" she said and raised an eyebrow. "I know, but I still care about you" He said and smiled. "That's sweet, but I saved China. I think I can open the door myself" Shang laughed. "You're right" He said and kissed her. Then he closed the door and went to his horse. Ling and Chien-po rode behind the carriage while Yao rode next to Shang, helping his horse to drag the carriage.

When they entered the villagers had gathered to meet the new parents. "It's a son!" Shang shouted loud and happy. Everybody cheered and congratulated them.

Soon they had arrived to Mulan and Shangs home. "Look Wei" Mulan said. "It's our home"

**A/N Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first story ;-) I am from Sweden so I'm sorry for my bad English :/ But anyway hope you liked it! If you did, please review/like/follow this story. I will update soon. Hopefully the next chapter is up by tomorrow. Thank you again. **

**I know the chapter is quite short but I promise the next one will be longer! :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ****Trouble in paradise****  
**

"Welcome Home!" Mushu cried when Mulan, Shang and Wei entered the house. He was holding a balloon in one hand and a horn in the other that he blows in.  
Mulan laughed. "Hello Mushu" she said.

Shang kissed Mulan on her forehead. "I'm just going up to the attic to get some things" he said and pointed upstairs. "Okay" Mulan said

"NO!" Mushu interrupted and stretched his arm out towards Shang. "Why not?" he asked. Mushu just stood there. "No reason" Shang crossed his arms. "You haven't done anything stupid while we were gone... Right?" he said and raised an eyebrow. "Me?" he said nervously and pointed at him. "No, nothing stupid at all, how could you even think that?" he said. "Mushu..." Mulan said skeptically.  
Mushu started to sweat. "Okay!, I did it!" he cried on his knees. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to do it!" he continued and started weeping.  
"What did you do?" Mulan asked tired and put a hand on her forehead. "I set fire to the attic" he said quiet. "I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Mulan asked and put a hand behind her ear.  
"I SET FIRE TO THE ATTIC!" he shouted. "MUSHU!" cried Mulan and Shang. "I'm sorry, don't kill me" he said with his hands over his head to protect himself. "I'm not going to kill you" Mulan said. "But _I_ might" Shang said and pulled out his sword. Mulan put her arm in front of him to stop him. "No Shang" she said. "Here, put Wei in the cradle and I'll have a talk with Mushu" she continued and handed Wei to Shang.  
Shang nodded and went to the bedroom with Wei.

Mulan crossed her arms. "What happened?" She asked. "I was just practicing but it got out of control" He answered looking down at the floor. "Do you understand what you have done?" She asked but not as angry anymore. "I set fire to the attic?" he said confused. "You destroyed all our armor and weapons" she said and looked down "Well... all except Shangs sword that he always has with him"  
"I'm sorry" Mushu said and hugged Mulans leg. "It's okay Mushu, it was an accident... And maybe a sign" She said and gave Mushu a little smile, but her voice was sad. He looked a little biy confused.  
"I'll talk to you later, I need to see Shang" She said and went to the bedroom.

"Shang, we need to talk" she said. "What is it?" he asked. "Well, I was thinking… maybe this was a sign" she put a hand on his chest. "I don't understand, a sign for what?" he asked confused. "That, well… maybe we should hide the past from Wei" "Hide the past? What do you mean?" Shang asked even more confused. "Shang, we have many enemies out there, if they get their hands on Wei, well I would never forgive myself!" She looked at their son. "But he is going to be a soldier, like every man in my family… like us" Shang said and you could hear disappointment in his voice. Mulan took his hand. "I know, but we need to keep him safe" Shang nodded. "We'll tell the emperor tomorrow, but now we need to rest. It has been a long day" Shang said and they went to sleep.

Mulan woke in the middle of the night by Wei, who was crying. She got up from bed and went to the cradle. "What's wrong darling?" she asked and picked up Wei in her arms. He calmed down a little bit when he felt the warmth of his mother. She smiled. She would do anything for him. Nothing would ever harm him.

She went back to the bed but suddenly stopped. Where was Shang? She went outside and saw Shang sitting on a bench, watching the stars. "Why are you up?" she asked.  
Ignoring her question he moved to make place for Mulan at the bench. "Come sit with me" he said without taking his sight of the stars. Silent Mulan walked up to Shang and sat beside him. "Isn't the stars beautiful?" he asked. "All our ancestors are up there" he continued without waiting for answer.

Mulan looked into his dark eyes. "Is something wrong?" she asked, but she already knew, she could feel it. "You're asking me if something is wrong and I'll give you an answer. Yes, something is wrong, something is very wrong." He looked down. Mulan was silent, she knew he was going to continue. "All my life I have been fighting to keep the family tradition. Now It's my sons turn, but he can't" "Shang, I thought we talked about this" He grabbed her shoulders. "I know and I think we are making the right decision but I can't help to wish that it wasn't" Mulan took his hand from her shoulder. "I wish that too" she whispered. "Everything is going to change now" 

**A/N Yey! Here comes the next chapter. I like this chapter much better than the first. The first chapter was just to start the story. The story will get better and better. Hope you liked it. If you did, please review/like/follow this story. The next chapter will come up soon. Thank you so much for reading! :-D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A royal meeting**

* * *

Mulan woke up at eight in the morning. She was still on the bench and her head rested against Shang's shoulder.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he said and smiled at her.

"Good morning" she said and stretched her arms.

"How long have you been up" she asked.

"An hour or so," he replied.

Mulan nodded. "You want some breakfast" she said, but without waiting for an answer, she went into the house and started to make some tea.

Shang went to Wei and picked him up in his arms.

Wei looked at him with her large, dark eyes which had Shang's heart melt.

* * *

"Breakfast is ready!" Mulan shouted from the kitchen. "Coming!" Shang put dow down Wei in the craddle again and went to the kitchen.

"It smells wonderful," he said and kissed Mulan on the forehead.

She smiled. "It's just to bite in."

* * *

Just when they were going to sit down, they heard someone knock on the door "I´ll go open," said Mulan.

"Mother, father!" she exclaimed when she opened the door.

"There´s our newly become mom" said Fa Li and gave her daughter a hug.

Mulan smiled at her parents and hugged her father too. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can´t a grandfather meet his grandson these days?" said Mulans father and smiled.

"Well of course, come in by the way," she said, and let her parents into the house.

"Shang, we have guests!" cried Mulan.

Shang came suddenly rushing into the hall with food in his mouth.

"Huh, what is it?" he asked, but soon swallowed food and straightened his posture when he caught sight of his in-laws Fa Zhou and Fa Li.

"Hey," he said instead, bowing on the traditional Chinese way. His in-laws bowed too.

* * *

"Wei is in here," said Mulan and opened the door to the bedroom.

Mulans mother and father walked into the room and after them went Mulan and Shang.

"he is so beautiful" said Fa Li and clapped her hands together. "He really is" said Fa Zhou and put his hand on his wife's waist.

"Now when you're here, could you take care of him today?" asked Mulan.  
Li and Zhou looked at each other. "Of course we can, but where are you going?" Asked Li.

"We have an important meeting with the emperor," said Mulan and looked down.

"Why?" Zhou asked anxiously.

"When we were away there was a fire in the attic, all armor and all weapons were destroyed. I think it was a sign that Wei should not have anything to do with it" Said Mulan seriously.

"The knowledge of our military background would only be dangerous for him," continued Shang.

Zhou nodded. "Maybe it's better that way" he said and put a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"You should leave soon, it's a long journey to the capital. You can trust us, we'll take care of Wei" said Li.

"Thank you mother," said Mulan and smiled. Then she took her jacket and walked out with Shang to make the horses ready.

Fa Li, Fa Zhou and Li Wei was standing in the doorway (Besides Wei who was lying in Li's arms) and waved goodbye to Mulan and Shang who rode away.

* * *

Five hours later arrived Mulan and Shang to the capital of China. They had been there a number of times during the three years they have been married, but was each time equally taken by how big it is.

"I never get used to it here," said Mulan and smiled.

"Me neither " said Shang and laughed.

* * *

The emperor's palace is a large, red building in the middle of the city that can't be missed.

In the palace they were received by a pretty uninterested servant who barely spent them a glance.

"And what do you want?" He asked, without really caring.

"We want to meet the emperor," said Mulan.

"Do you have an appointment?" He asked.

"No, do you need it?" Mulan asked.

"Young lady, the Emperor is a very busy person and do not have time for unannounced visits," said the servant, still without paying them but a glance. "Oh, I think he has time for us," said Shang.

The servant looked up and got a chock. "The general and ... Li Mulan ... I'm so ... sorry, I should ... immediately look to ... that you meet the emperor ..." he stammered.

He bowed to them and quickly left the room to locate the emperor. "Are we really so scary?" Asked Mulan and laughed. "No, it's just that he's a coward," replied Shang and started to laugh too.

* * *

Suddenly the door opened to the room and the Emperor stepped in.

Mulan and Shang bowed but the Emperor made a gesture that they would stand up again.

"That's not necessary," he said and they stood up again.

"What brings you here?" He asked instead. "Well, you might have heard from your daughters and sons-in-law that we now are parents to a son. We just want to inform you that we intend to keep our by military experiences secret from him because knowing it could cause him harm, "said Shang.

The Emperor nodded. "I as emperor would obviously not want you doing this because I do not want to lose my two best soldiers" he took a break. "But I, as a parent, can very well understand you and your situation," continued the Emperor.

"Thank you your majesty" said Shang. "But I hope you still are going to be general," said the Emperor to Shang.

Shang was a little surprised actually. He had not thought about it. "Yes" he replied.

We will be on hand if you need us, but unfortunately all our weapons and armor was destroyed in a fire, we believe it is a sign" said Mulan.

"May I make a suggestion?" Asked the emperor.

"Of course" said Mulan. "How about I add contractions new equipment to you as I keep here, in this way your son won't know it and if something would happen, it is here," he said, and clapped his hands together.

"It would be really great, thank you so much!" Said Mulan and gave him a big smile.

The Emperor nodded. "I also thought that you only need to keep it a secret while he is a child. When he is 16 years old, you could train him as a soldier ... and he could know the truth"

Now Shang smiled too. That's perfect. "It's perfect," said Mulan as if she could read his thoughts. "Glad I could be of help," said the emperor. Mulan and Shang bowed and left the palace.

Now there was expecting them a five hour ride back to the village.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading my third chapter! And thank you to my first reviewer!**

**I got a tip that they would only keep it a secret when he was a child and then tell when he was old enough. I actually thought about this myself but didn't use it, but when I got the tip it really sounded like a good idea so I used it. Thank you! (But it isn't gong to change the story) **

**This chapter is a little bit longer than the others.  
**

**Hope you liked it! if you did, please review/like/follow this story. I will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The first day of school**

* * *

_The years went on and Wei was now seven years old. He was rather tall for his age and he actually looked very much like Ping._

* * *

"Hurry up Wei, or you'll be late for school!" Mulan cried from downstairs.

"Coming mom!" he cried back.

He rushed down the stairs. "I'm ready" he said and smiled.

"Not yet" she said and put a hand on her hip.

"What have I forgot?" he asked confused.

"To give your mother a hug" she said and smiled. Then she bent down a little and stretched out her arms.

Wei gave her a quick hug. "Goodbye, see you after school" he said and disappeared through the door.

* * *

Shang was on his way inside when Wei rushed out through the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

"Sorry, can't talk right now. I'm almost late for school" He cried and kept running.

"Okay, have a nice day!" Shang cried after him.

* * *

"He seemed enthusiastic about going to school" Shang said when he entered the house.

"Of course he was, it's his first day" Mulan said and smiled.

Shang laughed "Yeah, I was pretty enthusiastic the first day as captain, but it turned out to be the worst day of my life" he said and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad!" Mulan said and crossed her arms, pretending to be offended.

"Well you were pretty terrible" he said and took her hand.

"I know, but with the help of you and me starting to believe in myself I became pretty great" She said and took his other hand.

"I know" he whispered and kissed her.

* * *

Wei was walking down the streets. He was almost there when the bell rang. He quickened his steps and ran when he saw the school.

He received a letter a few days ago with a list of his classmates, home room and teacher.

He went to his home room and was relieved that he was in time.

He took a seat beside a short, normal looking boy with his hair neatly done into a topknot. "I'm Li Wei" Wei said. "Wong Hao" the boy said and smiled at Wei. "Nice to meet you"

* * *

The teacher stepped into the room and started the lesson.

"Good morning class, my name is Yi Mao but you can call me Mr. Yi" the teacher said.

"Good morning Mr. Yi" the class said in chorus.

"Today we are going to get to know each other and tomorrow we are going to start this terms project on the Hun attack ten years ago.

Everybody in the class started to talk. All of them had heard about the story that a woman disguised herself as a man and joined the army. But all information about who she is had mystically disappeared seven years ago.

"Okay class, calm down!" Mr. Yi said.

The class stopped talking.

"Okay" he said and clapped his hands together. "let's start with learning etch others names"

* * *

On lunch Wei sat together with Hao and two other boys. Hao introduced them as Cheng-gong and Fang.

"Everybody started to talk in class when Mr. Yi mentioned the Hun attack, Why?" Wei asked.

"You haven't heard the story?" Cheng-gong said chocked.

"…No" Wei said a little bit confused.

"I'll tell him Fang said.

"No I'll tell him" Cheng-gong said.

"No I'll tell him" Fang said and pushed Cheng-gong. Cheng-gong pushed back.

"_I'll _tell him!" Hao said and ended the fight.

They all sat down again and listened to Hao telling the story.

_"Ten years ago the Huns attacked China. The emperor ordered that one man from every family would fight in the war, but from one family there wasn't a man that came. It was a woman disguised as a man. She became the best soldier of them all… and she saved China, you don't know much about her more than that, and that she did it to save her father"_

"pft, I would have told it much better" Fang muttered.

"Wow, is it really true?" Wei asked.

"Every word" Hao answered.

They ate the rest of their lunch in silence and went back to class.

* * *

The day soon came to its end and Wei walked home with Hao. They actually didn't leave that far from each other. "See you tomorrow" Hao said. Wei nodded and they went home to their homes.

* * *

"How was your day?" Mulan asked when Wei entered the house. "It was good" he said and smiled. Then he went upstairs to his room. "Well it seems like not all first days are the worst day of your life" Mulan said to Shang who was standing beside her.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading the fourth chapter of my story! Now Wei has started school, yay! Hehe, but is school really so great as he think it is? Well there's only one way to find out… read the next chapter **

**I know this is a little bit shorter than chapter three but I wanted to update tonight so you just have to live with it ;-) **

**Hope you liked it! If you did please review/like/follow this story. I will update soon! Thank you all again 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The project**

* * *

The family sat at the breakfast table and ate breakfast in silence.

After a while Wei broke the silence. "Can you tell me about the Hun attack ten years ago?" he asked.

Shang got food in his throat and started coughing.

Mulan looked a little bit worried.

"Why do you ask?" Shang asked.

"We're going to read about it in school this term" he said looking a little bit confused about his father's coughing.

"Not really, just the usual story everybody knows. That a group of bandits and murderers called the Huns attacked China. The military forces wasn't enough so the emperor ordered that one man from every family would fight." Mulan said

"Oh, okay" Wei said a little disappointed that he hadn't learned more. For some reason he was really interested in the war.

"Who fought from your family?" he asked after awhile

"My father, your grandfather… but he died in that war" Shang said and looked down.

"I'm Sorry" Wei said quiet.

Then he turned to his mother. "Who fought from your family mom?" He asked.

Mulan gave him a little smile and took a deep breath. "His name was Ping, he died when he saved the captains life" she said with a serious face.

"Was he your brother?"

Mulan laughed. "Something like that"  
Wei looked confused but accepted the answer.

* * *

"Thank you for the breakfast" Wei said and went upstairs.

"That was a little bit too close" Shang said and looked Mulan in the eyes.

"I know, do you think it's going to be a problem that they are reading about it in school?" Mulan asked.

"The emperor made sure that all the information was destroyed or hidden, so it shouldn't be a problem" he said and put a hand on his wife's shoulder to calm her down.

She nodded. "Yeah, you're right" she said.

* * *

Wei was up in his room and made himself ready for school.

He put his hair up and took his bag. Then he looked at the clock.

He had made sure that he was on time today.

He went downstairs and gave his mother a hug.

"God bye" he said and went outside.

* * *

Hao was already waiting when Wei came to the place where they decided to meet.

"Hey" Hao said.

"Hey" Wei said back.

"So, are you excited about the project?" Wei asked.

"Yeah, my father fought against the Huns and survived" Hao said proud.

"Really? My grandfather and my uncle died… at least I think it was my uncle..." Wei said.

Hao looked at him with the same confused look he had given his mother.

"What do you mean?" Hao asked.

"Well, she didn't exactly say it was her brother, just that he was 'something like that' "

Hao looked at him even more confused but Wei just laughed.

"I don't get it either" he said.

* * *

They arrived at the school a few minutes early.

"God morning boys" Mr. Yi said.

"God morning Mr. Yi" Wei and Hao said when they entered the classroom.

"Could you hand out from those books? One on every bench" Mr. Yi asked and pointed at a pile of books in the corner of his desk"

"Okay" Hao said and took the upper half of the books.

Wei took the other half and started to hand out the books.

He read the FrontPage. "Chinas victories in war throughout time" it stood.

* * *

When they had handed out all the books they took the same seats as yesterday and soon the rest of the class came into the classroom and the lesson could start.

"Before we start, are there any questions?" A boy in the back of the classroom held up his hand.

"You in the back" Mr Yi said and pointed at the boy.

"Did you fight in the war?" The boy asked.

Mr Yi laughed. "Yes I did" he said.

"Wow!" Everyone said in chorus.

"But we couldn't have defeated them if it wasn't for the captain, or a very brave young woman" Said Mr. Yi.

"Do you know who she is?" Another boy asked.

Mr. Yi shook his head. "No, she's a mystery" he said.

He clapped his hands together. "But now to the project, I want you to work in groups of two and make your own stories of who this woman was and why she joined the army. I want you to use your imagination, but I still want it tobe believable. Read page 87-93 and then you can start" Mr. Yi said.

* * *

At lunch Wei once again sat together with Hao, Cheng-gong and Fang.

"Our story is going to be better than your!" Cheng-gong said.

"No way!" Hao said.

"Yes! Because we are going to make her a warrior princess from another planet" Fang said.

Wei raised an eyebrow. "You know it needs to be believable" he said.

Cheng-gong laughed at Fang. "Haha, serves you right!" he said and pointed at Fang.

Fang hit him on his shoulder. "We're in the same group!" he said.

"Oh... Serves me right" he said and looked down.

"Are they always fighting?" Wei whispered to Hao.

"Pretty much" He whispered back.

* * *

"So do you want to come home with me and work on the project?" Wei asked Hao on their way home from school.

Hao smiled. "Yeah, sure" he said and they went home to Wei.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" he cried when he and Hao entered the house.

"I'm in the kitchen" Mulan said.

They went to the kitchen. "I brought a friend, we're going to work on a school project" Wei said.

Mulan turned around and smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Weis mother Mulan" Mulan said to Hao.

"I'm Hao" Hao said.

"Would you like something to eat?" Mulan asked them. "Yes please, could you bring it to the living room? We need to work on our project. Wei said.

Then they went to the living room.

* * *

"So do you have any idea what we could write about?" Hao asked.

"No, nothing" Wei said and put his hands on his face.

"Maybe I can help" Mulan said. She put down the food she brought and sat down at the table.

"What's the project about?" She asked.

"It's about the woman that joined the army disguised as a man. We need to write our own story. Who we think she was and why she joined the army" Wei said to his mother.

Mulan smiled. "Write that she was a normal girl. She took her injured fathers place in the army to save his life" Mulan said.

"It sounds like you know what happened" Wei said and looked at her with a weird look.

She laughed. "No, I'm just good at making up stories" Mulan said.

Wei smiled. "Thank you!" he said and hugged his mother.

Hao and Wei wrote down the story. Of course it needs to be developed but they were done for today.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading the fifth chapter of my story!**

**I was going to update yesterday but it was midsummer (A Swedish holiday) so I'm updating today instead. **

**It's the longest chapter so far! Yey. **

**I've only mentioned boys in the school because I don't think girls went to school then. Once again I apologize for my bad English. **** I hope you can understand ;-) **

**So once again thank you! If you liked the story please review/like/follow this story. **

**I will update soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Time for inspection**

* * *

A week later Shang sat in his study and read the letter in front of him.

A messenger came with it a few minutes ago.

The door opened and Mulan entered the room.

"What is it?" she asked and put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

Shang gave her the paper.

_"General Li Shang!_

It's once again time for the annual inspection of the soldiers. Head immediately to the emperor's palace."

"So it's time again" Mulan said and took a deep breath.

Shang nodded.

"And what are we going to tell Wei this year?" she asked.

Shang gave her a calming smile.

"Tell him that I need to get some things in the capital and will be back in a couple of days"

Mulan nodded.

Shang took his things and went outside to prepare the horse.

When everything was ready he walked to the door where Mulan stood.

"I hope the soldiers are better this year" he said and laughed.

Mulan smiled. "We're going to miss you" she said and hugged him.

Then they kissed, and before she knew it, he was gone.

Mulan went inside again and sat down in the living room.

She knew how much Shang hated the inspections. Mostly because the men thought that the only thing that mattered was pure strength. Of course Mulan also thought that there's so much more than that, but she also thought that Shang was a little harsh on judging them. She believed that if he just had som patience they would turn out to be smart too. Much like herself. The only thing she needed was someone to believe in her. And that's what they need too.

* * *

Five hours later Shang entered the emperor's palace.

"Aah, General Li Shang, you're here" a servant said and clapped his hands together.

Shang nodded once. "Yes, I got the message that it's time again" he said.

"Your uniform is in here" the servant said and showed him the way through a long corridor filled with beautiful paintings.

The servant opened the wooden door to the room with Shang's uniform and he stepped inside.

"When you're ready, the emperor is waiting for you in the next room to the right" the servant said.

"Thank you" he simply answered.

The servant nodded once and closed the door.

* * *

Shang turned around and took a look at the room. It wasn't big, but it wasn't really small either.

The walls were red with two windows high up on one of the walls to let in some light.

It was a big table in the middle of the room that took almost all the space.

He guessed that this room was used for less important meetings and conferences.

He took his uniform that neatly lay on the table.

He changed his clothes and took his sword, also from the table and went out from the room.

He opened the next door to the right, like the servant said.

The door led outside to a balcony where the emperor sat at a round table with two chairs.

Shang bowed.

"General, glad you're finally here" the emperor said and made a gest at the chair in front of him.

"Please, sit down" he continued.

Shang did as he said and sat down in front of the emperor.

"Would you like some tea?" the emperor asked. Shang simply nodded as answer. A servant directly came and poured up the tea.

"So how is everything going back home?" the emperor asked and took a sip of his tea.

"Great, Wei is almost eight and he's doing great in school. Shang said happy.

The emperor smiled. "That's great" he said.

Shang nodded. "How is everyone doing around here?" Shang asked.

"We're all doing great, as you know Mei have two children. Su seems to be happy with just having her little Hayley and Ting-Ting is actually pregnant with her third child" Then he lowered his voice and whispered. "Of course I'm happy that my daughters found true love, but sometimes I wish that their true love would have some brain"

Shang laughed at the last part and drank some of his tea.

The emperor suddenly became serious. "No, I really wish they weren't because what I really wanted to talk to you about is that... I've decided to retire"

Shang dropped his teacup and looked shocked at the emperor.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

The emperor nodded.

"I'm an old man, and I've realized that I'm not going to live much longer. I want to spend my last years with my grandchildren" he said.

Shang was still a little bit shocked but understood what the emperor ment.

"So, who are going to take over after you retire?" Shang asked.

"Well, I don't have any son, so that means that my oldest daughter's husband is going to be emperor"

Shang tried really hard to not burst out laughing. "So you mean that... Ling, is going to be emperor?" he asked instead.

"Sadly, yes" he said.

Shang couldn't hold back his laugh now.

The emperor first looked a bit shock but then laughed too.

When they were done with the tea Shang bowed and went to his horse.

It was already starting to become dark outside and he needed to get to the camp before sundown.

* * *

A few hours earlier back home at the village Mulan was preparing dinner when Wei entered the house.

"Hey, how was school?" she asked.

"Fine" he said and stepped inside the kitchen.

"Can you fetch me the chicken? It's in the fridge" Mulan asked and pointed at the fridge.

"Sure" he answered and went to fetch the chicken.

"Where's father?" he asked when he opened the fridge.

Mulan took a moment of silence before she answered.

"He need to get some things in the capital and will be back in a couple of days"

Wei raised one eyebrow. "You know it's exactly a year since the last time 'he was gone for a couple of days' right" he said.

"No... I didn't know that" she said.

Wei wasn't convinced, but he just took the chicken and gave it to his mother.

They ate in silence and after dinner Wei went to sleep.

Mulan looked at the brightest star on the sky. "I hope you're doing alright" she whispered.

* * *

Shang arrived to the camp before sundown.

All the soldiers were already there.

He put up his tent beside the others and went to sleep, but he didn't get much sleep.

When he was about to fall into sleep someone tripped over his tent. He got up at once and went out if his tent. "Who was that?" she cried.

He turned around and saw two familiar faces. It was Yao and Chien-Po

"Hey Shang" they said in chorus.

He looked at his tent and saw Ling lying on top of it.

He shook his head. 'So this is going to be the new emperor' he thought.

Ling quickly rose from the tent and stood in pitch beside the others.

"Ling, Yao and Chien-Po ready for service" he said.

Shang took a deep breath. 'Tomorrow is going to be a looong day' he thought.

Before he went back to sleep he looked at the brightest star on the sky. "I hope you're doing alright" he whispered and closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter 6 of my story. I don't really have much to say soo... I hope you liked it! If you did please review/like/follow this story and I´m going to update soon! :-)**


End file.
